the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Caliento
Small Fey (Fire) Hit Dice: 6d6 +6 (27 hp) Initiative:+7 Speed: 20 ft., climb 20 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+1 size, +3 Dex, +4 natural), touch 14, flat-footed 15 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/-1 Attack: Claw +8 melee (1d3 plus 2d6 fire) Full Attack: 2 claws +8 melee (1d3 plus 2d6 fire) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Fire volley Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/cold iron, immunity to fire, hive mind, vulnerability to cold Saves: Fort +3, Ref +8, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 16, Con 12, Int 5, Wis 11, Cha 13 Skills: Climb +11, Hide +16*, Move Silently +12, Spot +9 Feats: Improved Initiative, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (claw) Environment: Warm deserts Organization: Solitary, company (one subchieftain plus 2-4 scouts), or tribe (15-30) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: Standard (nonflammables only) Alignment: Usually neutral Level Adjustment: +3 A humanoid-shaped creature with webbed appendages and thick claws moves about on all four limbs. It regards you with large, multifaceted eyes in glittering jewel tones. Found in dry, hot climates, calientos dwell in desert sands. Their thick, leathery skin ranges from shades of brilliant gold to weathered gray and provides them camouflage and protection. They grow to be 3 to 4 feet in length. Although they can walk upright, they generally move by crawling along the ground in a manner similar to that of a large lizard. Calientos live in caves formed in the sides of cliffs. Solitary caliento can occasionally be found in crevices or burrows belonging to a vanquished prey. They do not like moving water and will not usually cross a stream or river. (Attempting to do so requires a DC 20 Will save; failure indicates the caliento becomes panicked.) Calientos communicate with each other using telepathy. They also speak Common, but rarely do so with other calientos. Combat Calientos attack when hungry or threatened. They usually hunt at night in groups of four or five, when desert creatures are most active. Their attack consists of surrounding a creature, then bombarding their prey with their fire volleys. Their camouflage coloring makes them nearly impossible to detect. Fire Volley (Su): Whenever two or more calientos are within 30 feet of each other, they can work together to create a fiery blast. This effect has a radius of 20 feet, centered on any one contributing caliento. The fire deals 2d8 points of fire damage for each calientos contributing to it, to a maximum of 12d8. A Reflex save (DC 10 the number of calientos contributing) reduces the damage by half. Heat (Ex): Merely touching or being touched by a caliento automatically deals 2d6 points of fire damage. Hive Mind (Ex): Calientos are all part of a communal consciousness. This shared consciousness facilitates communication between calientos near and far, and contains the memories of their entire species. A group of calientos within 30 feet of each other are in constant communication. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one in a group is not flat-footed, none of them are. No caliento in a group is considered flanked unless all are. Vulnerability to Cold (Ex):A caliento is vulnerable to cold. It takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal form cold effects, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or whether the save succeeds or fails. Skills: Calientos use their Dexterity modifier instead of their Strength modifier for Climb checks. *In desert areas, calientos gain a +4 racial bonus to Hide checks due to their coloration. Caliento Society The leader of the caliento tribe is the fiercest and strongest hunter. Below her are the several subchieftains, each the head of its own hunting party. All mature calientos are expected to be members of the hunting party unless they are breeding. Calientos are fiercely protective of their dwellings, which consist of a large cave for communal eating, along with several smaller caves for sleeping quarters and nurseries. The caves are not necessarily interconnected, but each opens to the cliff face. Calientos tend to be xenophobic, and rarely interact with nonfey species. While they accept most fey, most other fey view the calientos as primitive and beneath their notice.